


hot and bothered

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [86]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Edelgard can't get Dimitri out of her mind, no matter how hard she tries. Reluctantly, she sees no choice but to go to him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Commissions [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 34





	hot and bothered

Edelgard shouldn’t be thinking about this. She’s got so much ahead of her, so much else she should be focused on, and this sort of flight of fancy is beneath her. How can she waste her time with this, when there is so much else to do?

Sleep never comes easily for the princess, but tonight, the reason is different. Usually, nightmares plague her, but this is an entirely different sort of nightmare. Her mind continues drifting back to earlier, to when she was in the sauna, hoping to relax and ease some of the day’s tensions. Garreg Mach’s facilities are all top notch, and the sauna is no exception. It’s the perfect place to relax, to soak in the heat and steam, and is of course, quite the popular location because of that.

Edelgard was relaxing, nearing her limit, in fact, when none other than the prince of Faerghus entered the sauna as well. She shouldn’t let herself get close to him, not with what is coming, and would have been content with nothing more than a curt nod and a mumbled greeting. But, the prince insisted on sitting next to her. She couldn’t help but notice just how big he is, how much he towers over her, even seated beside her. Her eyes drifted over his body, acknowledging just how much he must work to maintain that physique.

Edelgard is, of course, well versed on the strengths and weaknesses of the other future rulers of Fodlan. It would be irresponsible not to be, and she is well aware of just how strong Dimitri is. There may be those larger than him, but when it comes to his physique and the way it couples with his Crest, none can compare in sheer brute strength.

In many ways, that is his greatest strength, even if it does not go much deeper than that. He doesn’t possess the skill or talent of some other warriors, and certainly lacks the cunning of one such as Claude, but in many ways, that brute strength is impressive in its own right. Edelgard would never be so foolish as to doubt the danger he could pose as an enemy, especially when considering the future of the Empire.

But with him seated beside her, so close and so big, her mind blanked on all of that. She wasn’t thinking of him as anything other than a schoolmate, sharing the sauna with her, and that left a dangerous opening. She couldn’t help but notice how toned he is, how impressive, especially with the way his sweat was beading up on him. Of course, he was unaware of her thoughts, smiling at her, doing his best to be polite and calm. 

It was cute, in its own weird way, and it stirred something up within Edelgard. Now, laying in her bed, she simply can’t take her mind off of him. It’s bizarre. She shouldn’t be this hung up on that moment, for that’s all it was. She was already nearing her limit, and his presence proved awkward enough to spur her to take her leave, to dress and exit the sauna, most of the relaxation she had hoped for shattered by uncomfortable realizations.

Now, she can’t help reliving those moments. The way the steam stirred around him, the way his sweat beaded up on his skin, the taut muscles that cover him… Edelgard hates the way her mind wanders, how badly she wishes she could have drawn in closer. Her own body betrays her, growing hot at the thought of Dimitri, of all people. How could she have fallen prey to these thoughts? To these desires? To say that they are unwelcome would be an understatement, but try as she might, Edelgard can’t seem to push them away,

No matter what she tries to think of to distract herself, the heat building up within her draws her mind back to that moment, back to the sauna. Now, as she lays in bed, she’s sweating so much she could very well still be seated there. Each time her mind drifts back to Dimitri, it gets that much worse. She’s so hot, thinking of him, of how he looked and how close he was and how badly she wanted to touch him.

But she can’t think of that, she has to distract herself. She forces herself to think of the day’s lessons, of what’s on tomorrow’s agenda, of what might be served in the dining hall tomorrow… anything else, absolutely anything else, but it doesn’t work. No matter what subject she hopes to fill her mind with, it draws back to him. Back to Dimitri, again and again.

Until she’s embracing it, deciding to simply indulge her brain in this stupid fantasy. She thinks about him, about reaching out to touch him, to feel that firm body beneath her hand. As she does, she lets one hand drift down, between her legs. Edelgard begins to touch herself, thinking of Dimitri, imagining if that afternoon had gone a little differently.

What would he have done, had she reached out and touched him? Could she have gotten the prince to take her back to his room? Could she have taken him back to hers? She wonders. It’s not unlikely, she knows that she is far from unattractive, and that she can be quite persuasive when she puts her mind to it. But she also knows that she shouldn’t do any such thing.

She should keep her distance from him, given all that she has planned. She shouldn’t even be indulging in this fantasy, should certainly not have her hand between her legs, pushing in against her panties.

But, she does. She is. She’s touching herself, feeling the wet heat that betrays just how aroused she is right now. She hates this, hates knowing that it’s him that has done this to her. She shouldn’t be falling prey to this, shouldn’t be so hung up on him, it was just the sauna. It was just Dimitri. But as she slips beneath her panties, slowly working a finger inside of herself, fingering herself to the thought of him, she knows she’s lost to this.

Why did this happen to her? Why  _ now _ of all times? She knows that beating herself up won’t do any good. There’s nothing for it but to press on, to indulge her body in this fantasy. She finally lets go, holding nothing back, pleasuring herself to the thought of Dimitri. She can envision his body, can imagine how it would feel pressed up against her, hot and firm, and lets her mind wander even further. She imagines kissing him, imagines him holding her, hugging her tightly, and as she pushes a second finger inside, she imagines him taking her.

She imagines Dimitry fucking her, having his way with her, fucking her absolutely senseless. She wants this, needs this, as much as she tries to convince herself she doesn’t. She can’t get her mind off the idea, once it comes to her, and her efforts ramp up. As she fingers herself, she reaches another hand up, beneath her shirt, toying with her nipple, working herself into a frenzy. Now that she is no longer holding back, it comes so easily to her. Imagining Dimitri drives her closer and closer to her limit, until she is whimpering, crying out, tangled up in her bedsheets, hot and sweaty, losing her mind over him. She knows how bad this is, knows she should continue trying to push these thoughts away, but she can’t.

Perhaps giving in will help? Perhaps if she lets this run its course, giving in and pleasuring herself, it will fade away and she will be freed from the torment of this fantasy. She tells herself this, tells herself it will just be this one time, to get him out of her system. But as she is pushed closer and closer, as she is nearing her very limit, she knows that’s a lie. Edelgard knows this won’t be the end of this, even as she’s crying out, even as she’s muttering his name and imagining how it would feel to have him crying out for her. To have him groaning as she thrusts into her one last time, her quivering body driving him to a climax of his own. She’s lost in this, and as she pants, coming down from the high of her climax, she knows the fantasy is not going to fade any time soon.

She turns over in bed, trying to get comfortable, but already, her mind is wandering once more. What can she do? She can’t keep living like this, can’t keep trying to get this fantasy out of her mind. It’s hopeless, and she knows that, but Edelgard doesn’t have many options. What is she supposed to do? Show up at his room, ask if he’s feeling the same way? It’s foolish, utter foolishness, and she should never do such a thing.

~X~

It’s late when he hears the knock on his door. Everyone should be comfortably turned in for bed, as classes ended ages ago, even the free time they are given in the evening has come to an end. But someone is here, knocking on his door. For a moment, Dimitri ponders who it could be. Judging from the knock, it isn’t Dedue. There was too much hesitation, none of the strength that his knock usually possesses. He supposes it could be one of his classmates, perhaps Annette, up far too late for her own good, or Mercedes with some problem. 

With a sigh, he rises from bed, and opens the door. The last person he would have ever expected was Edelgard. But there she stands, looking up at him, face flushed, looking a bit frazzled. She seems to have dressed in a hurry, with none of the usual care that goes into her appearance. Dimitri is at a loss, stunned as he takes in the sight of the Adrestrian heir standing outside of his dorm.

“Edelgard?” he asks, finally. She doesn’t respond, pushing past him and into his room. He shuts the door behind her, wondering what in the world could bring her to him at this hour. “What is the reason for this?”

“It’s nothing,” Edelgard says, crossing her arms. She seems as if she doesn’t really want to be here, but that only adds to Dimitri’s confusion. She arrived here without warning, coming to him, he did nothing to seek this out or request her to come. Why would she do this now, of all times? Why would she come to him this late in the night? And why does she look so… shy about it?

“Nothing wouldn’t have you here at this hour,” he presses, turning to face her. “You don’t do anything without reason, Edelgard.”

“Yes, well,” Edelgard says, looking up at him. She studies him for a moment, before her resolve breaks, and her eyes wander, looking him up and down. “I seem to have a bit of a… problem.”

“A problem?” Dimitri asks, his eyes widening. “And what might this problem be?”

Edelgard’s blush deepens. It seems as if these words won’t come easily to her, and she is growing more and more frustrated.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” Edelgard says, throwing her hands down. They’re at her sides, her fists balled, and Dimitri isn’t entirely sure what he should do. He takes a step towards her, reaching out, but Edelgard shakes her head. “No, don’t…”

She starts, but Dimitri continues anyway. He reaches out, taking hold of her, and pulling her in for a hug. She trembles in his grasp, frustrated by all of this. Frustrated with herself, for coming here. With him, for taking this all in stride. As he holds her, hugging her tightly.

“It’s been a long time,” Dimitri says, and Edelgard buries her face against him. “Edelgard.”

“Stop, we… we shouldn’t…” she says, but with his body pressed in against her, his heat spreading into her, Edelgard knows she can’t hold back. She can feel his arousal, feel his erection pressing into her, and it is driving her mad. She wants him, even as she tells him they shouldn’t be doing this, she wants him.

She slips from his grasp, dropping to her knees, and Dimitri gasps as she reaches up, yanking his pants down. He doesn’t stop her, however surprised he might be. He can’t stop her, not when he needs her this badly. He can’t help remembering the times he misses, the times when they were younger, with less worries, less cares. He wants those days back, so badly, and would never do anything to stop this. Edelgard takes him in hand, and begins to slowly work her hand up and down the length of his cock, looking up at him as she does. She admires him, his body, the body that has driven her mad for nights now. Having him right in front of her, being on her knees in front of him, after all the fantasy, it’s almost too much. 

She wants this, she is desperate for this, and as she presses her lips to the tip of his cock, kissing him, the gasp that escapes him excites her. She wants more, wants to hear more and feel more, and slowly parts her lips. She works her way down his length, taking him into her mouth, taking things slow. She’s never done anything like this before, is working solely off of what seems right, what feels right, and is using Dimitri’s groans of pleasure as guidance. As she works her way up and down, he takes hold of her head, holding onto her hair, guiding her. It’s hard for him to hold back. It’s hard not to take over, not to take control, but he doesn’t want to do anything to ruin the magic of this moment.

Edelgard can feel the strength in his grasp, however. It serves as a reminder of what brought her to this state, what had her so full of lust and desire. His strength, his physique… she’s been driven mad by him, so desperate that this is her only hope of sating that desire. Dimitri is above her now, towering over her as she is on her knees, and she is loving every second of it. The heat that floods into her spurs her on, as she begins to pick up speed, bobbing up and down on his cock. Dimitri is quickly reaching his limit, finding it impossible to hold on with her looking up at him as she does this. He can’t believe this is real, can’t believe he isn’t dreaming, but as he nears his peak, he pulls against her, finally taking charge.

“No, not like this,” he murmurs, and Edelgard pulls back, panting from her efforts. “I’m at my limit.”

“Right, of course,” she says, clearing her throat. The awkwardness between them slips back into place, but Edelgard fights through it. The burning desire that fills her is enough to spur her to motion regardless. She rises, dropping her shorts to the floor, and her leggings after them. She was hastily dressed, and now hastily undresses. Once she's stripped enough, she climbs into his bed, laying on her back and spreading her legs.

As Dimitri’s eyes wander over her, over the body he’s found it difficult to ignore since seeing her once more at Garreg Mach, he feels himself twitch with desire. He needs her. He can’t hope to hold back, not when she’s inviting him in like this. He climbs in after her, a man possessed, his desire overwhelming him completely. He works his way in, positioning himself in between her legs.

“You’re sure about this?” he asks, hesitating at the final moment.

“Yes, please, I need this,” Edelgard murmurs, her voice low, her need obvious. Dimitri holds back no longer, lining his cock up with her cunt. She’s wet, absolutely soaked, and he still finds it hard to believe he is the cause. But, he’s not going to question this, not going to complain. He wants her, so badly, and with that thought in mind, he pushes into her.

Edelgard cries out as he fills her, his cock sliding into her. She may be wet, but this is still her first time, and he is not a small man. There is pain, at first, but he doesn’t push her too hard. He shows a surprising gentleness, at first, reading her expression well. He gives Edelgard time to adjust, time to grow used to him, before he begins bucking his hips. He fucks her, finally able to let loose now that she is used to him.

Edelgard can feel every ounce of his strength, of his power, as he begins to fall into rhythm. He’s even bigger than she imagined, and his motions are more calculated, more tactical. She believed it would be nothing more than animalistic desire driving him, but he can tell what really pleases her, what drives her mad, and he focuses on that. He is improving by the second, putting his all into pleasuring her as much as himself as he fucks her. She can’t help but stare at him, biting her lip as she whimpers and moans for him,

He stares back, looking into her eyes as he fucks her. Edelgard quickly falls to pieces, completely helpless before him. She knows this is too much, she knows this fantasy has gone way too far, now that she’s taken these steps in reality, now that she’s sought him out and given herself over to him. But she can’t stop. She can’t hold back. She begins grinding her hips back against him, adding to the pleasure that both of them feel. She’s hopeless, showing no signs of slowing or stopping, and Dimitri is the same way. He is just as lost in her, and in no time, Edelgard is at her limit.

“Ah, Dimitri!” she cries out, her voice filling his dorm. It’s too much for him, the way she cries out for him, trembles for him, and he’s there. With no warning, he thrusts in one last time, finishing inside of her. He collapses onto her, both of them lost in the afterglow for a moment.

“Edelgard,” he murmurs, finally. “I’ve missed you.”

“I… I missed you too,” Edelgard answers. She can’t believe she’s really done this. Taken this much of a risk. But it feels so good, so right. And she doubts this will be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
